The Attack of Maleficent
This was just a random story I decided to come up with. Story Chapter 1 It was just a lazy summer day in Adventure Bay, but on the far Mountain of Gloom, an evil-looking dog, Dekoda,was patroling a gothic-looking castle. A very dark blue husky was sitting at a throne, a white satchel next to her with syringes attached to it. Dekoda came in and looked up at the husky. "Everything is fine, Maleficent," Dekoda said, "not a lovey-dovey thing in sight." "Good," Maleficent said, "now, all I need to do is kidnap a few young animals and turn them into my slaves. Mwahahahahahaha!" The evil Malficent used her special ATL formula in her sryinge, which was never empty, to turn innocent, loyal pups into her slaves. And with every pup she transformed, her army of slave-dogs grew and grew. **** In the town of Adventure Bay, everyone was heedlessly unaware of the evil dog's scheme. Especially the PAW Patrol. They were all spending their time in a different place. Ryder and Katie went on a picnic, Chase and Skye were swimming in the pool. Elsa was reading a book with Cliffjumper and Anna, Zuma and Princess were playing at the PupPark with Smoky and Kailey, Rocky and Tundra were tanning, and Marshall and Everest were spying on Chase and Skye. "Are you gonna tell him?" Everest whispered. "Yup! Heeheeheehee!" Marshall giggled as he crept up to Chase. "This is awesome!" Skye said, as she lay back on her pool tarp. "No kidding!" Chase said, wagging his wet tail. He felt someone whispering in his ear. "Kiss her!" Marshall whispered. Chase growled. "Marshall!" Marshall just laughed and walked off. Chase huffed and rolled his eyes. "I swear he never stops!" "What, Chase?" Skye asked, looking over at the German shepherd. "Er...um....nothing!" Chase said, sheepishly wagging his tail, "heh heh!" "Ok..." Skye said, getting out of the pool. "I'm going to go tan. Wanna join?" "Nah," Chase said, "you on ahead. I'll just swim in the pool." The Police dog looked down into the pool. He saw a strange collar lying in there. "That's weird..." Chase thought. "Better go retrieve it." The dog dove into the water and came up holding a beautiful ice blue collar. It looked like Ingrid's... Chase lay the collar on his paw and looked at it. There was a tag that had a scribble through the name. A note was attached to it. "What's this?" Chase asked himself. It was in some strange language, "hey, Cliff? Can you take a look at this?" Cliffjumper, Anna and Elsa stood up and walked over to Chase. "Whassup?" Cliffjumper asked, as he and Elsa approached the pup. "Can you read this?" Chase asked, pointing his paw to the note. "Hmmmmm," Cliffjumper peered hard at the note, "it says... You are the only ones to stop her! ~??? That's odd. There's no name at the end!" "Very stange, indeed," Elsa piped up. The collar began to shake. "What the..?" Chase began. The collar devided into three and they flew up into the air. Then, they floated downward and melted into the pups' collars! "Ok," Cliffjumper began, looking down at his collar, "that certainly was OW!!!" "What? What happened?" Elsa asked, snow flying around her. "I dunno," Cliffjumper said, picking up his right front paw, "I just felt something bite my- oh my gosh!" "What?" Elsa cried, but was followed by a painful yelp afterwards. "Ouch!" "Now what?" Anna asked, folding her ears back a bit. "There's this weird thing on my paw!" Elsa cried, lifting up her left front paw, "and it has the Frozen words on it!" "Mine has a picture of a wolf howling at the moon!" Cliffjumper said, raising his right front paw, "see!" "Do you have one, Chase? Anna?" Elsa asked, looking over at her siblings. "I dunno I don't think-OWWWWW!" Chase yelped and grabbed his left front paw in his mouth. "Irmf minkf throw...." "Lemme see," Elsa said, motioning for Chase's paw. Sure enough, Chase had a round badge, like the other two, with a lightning bolt on it. The pups heard Anna let out a yelp. "What is it?!" Elsa cried, as a wind began to pick up. "I have one too!" Anna cried, lifting up her right paw, showing a round badge with a shillouette of Olaf on it. "Ok," Elsa said, hugging Anna close to her, "I'm officially freaked out!" Something caught Cliffjumper's eye. "Uh...guys? Could you take a look at where we are?" "What?" Elsa asked, turning her head around, "oh my..." "Where are we?" Chase asked, looking around, "this place looks like a twisted version of Disneyland!" "Mixed in with that "wonderful" world in Coraline," Cliffjumper added. "No kidding!" Elsa replied, "but, how do we get home?" "Beats me!" Anna said. She looked over in one direction, "what's that?" "What's what?" Cliffjumper asked. "It looks like a portal!" Anna replied, "c'mon, guys! Let's go-whoa! Ompf! I'm ok!" Work in Progress